


Liane does Rhode Island

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: American Dad!, Family Guy (Cartoon), South Park
Genre: Brian is a liberal douche, Cartman's mom is a dirty slut, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Meg doesn't get nice things, Meg sucks, Multi, Orgy, Roger is a dick, even Cartman's mom wouldn't fuck a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Cartman's slutty mom is tired of the same old rednecks but Rhode Island sucks worse





	Liane does Rhode Island

cartman's mom had fucked everyone in South Park and needed some new dicks to fill her so she went to Quahog.

"I know this show sucks and you guys are just flashback spouting morons but fuck me" she said. Everyone had a go at her, except meg cause she's a buttmonkey and has to be left out all the time, Stewie cause he's a goddamn baby, and Brian cause he's a liberal douche and judged Lianne for being a Republican redneck whore.

Sadly everyone in Quahog was bad at sex except Quagmire and Lianne decided it wasn't worth it so she went on to Langley Falls where she got some from everyone. And by everyone we mean Roger cause he's a dick and wouldn't let the rest of the family have things.


End file.
